Her Yellow Hair
by obsessivelyfanaticgw09
Summary: Anthony's gun finally comes in handy- Drabble


**Just a little drabble that came up when I was looking at the new movie companion Sweeney Todd book I just got =)**

**Thanks to Potogwstcm326 for helping with the idea and laughing at all the spelling mistakes that were originally there.**

**And just because she laughed at all of them doesn't mean that I remembered to change them all. So please excuse all the stupid mistakes I made, as usual. **

**I don't own Sweeney Todd, I just borrow it a whole crap load.**

**This takes place right after Anthony takes Johanna from the asylum. **

Johanna stood in the room alone at the small home Anthony had taken her to to change out of her straitjacket and disguise herself for when she traveled out onto the streets with him.

Now, looking at herself in the mirror, Johanna couldn't help but crack a smile. She was finally out of that dreadful place she was forced to call home for so many years. And out of that asylum with all the insane inmates, who she was actually starting to feel like she was becoming a part of. Now, she was completely dressed in a pair of Anthony's clothes. And perhaps even she could fool herself into thinking it was not her. After all, all the Judge ever bought for her was those vulgar dresses.

But something was wrong…

Ah, Johanna realized, her long yellow hair was still cascading down her back, making her obviously a girl so out of place. Frowning, she looked around Anthony's room, which he had respectively left while she changed. After moments of looking, she spotted a hat. Picking it up, she proceeded to struggle and get her long, thick hair to gather up under the small hat, but it just didn't fit.

No matter how she did it. Using pins, tying it up, letting a little fall out, there was just no way that her hair was going to fit under the tiny hat. Finally fed up she called, "Anthony?"

"Yes, my love? May I come in?"

She nodded, then realizing he couldn't see her muttered in her soft voice, "Yes,"

He stepped in the room and gazed at Johanna who turned around to face him. Even though she was dressed in his own clothes, and looked much like a boy, he was looking at her as if she were dressed in the prettiest ball gown you've ever seen.

Spying the frown on Johanna's face he whispered, "Wot's the matter?"

Johanna turned back around to the mirror and looked at Anthony in the reflection. She tangled her hands in her hair and mumbled sadly, "I can't hide it all," She sighed and then held up the hat she had planned to put it up in.

Anthony frowned and thought for a moment. "Then we'll have to cut it," He concluded with a confident nod.

Johanna admired her long hair in the mirror and frowned. "Yes, I guess so…" She mumbled. But she hated the thought. She loved her long yellow hair, even if the judge did too. He had said it had looked like her mum's. And even if Johanna didn't remember much about her mother, it was nice to know that she carried something on about her.

Anthony reached in his pocket and pulled out the only thing he had in it. "I'm afraid…uh… I only have a gun…"

Johanna suddenly turned around and gave the sailor a grave look. Could she trust this boy that she _just _truly met face to face for the first time with a pistol so close to her neck?

Anthony took a few steps over and placed his hands on Johanna's shoulders in a comforting way.

"No worries, love, I'll be as careful as can be. And... It'll grow back…" Anthony said, trying his best to encourage the young girl.

She turned to him and with a sad and frightened smile, nodded.

So moments later they were out standing behind Anthony's dwellings. He had her hair in his hands and he was measuring the length with his fingers. Finding what he thought was the appropriate length, he moved his hand out of the way.

Johanna was sweating and her face held overall anxiety. She had never had so much happen in her whole life then what's been happening in the last few days… days? Perhaps hours, she wasn't sure anymore.

Anthony bit his lip and pulled out his gun. Even he was disappointed at the situation they found themselves in and how he would not be able to "bury himself in her yellow hair," for a while now, at least until it grows back. Holding the gun a few inches from her hair he narrowed his eyes and aimed.

"Hold still…" He whispered as Johanna squeezed shut her eyes and he shot.


End file.
